The Amusement Park (EreRi one-shot)
by http.psp
Summary: AU. What would happen if the members of the 104th Training Corps Levi, Hanji and Erwin decided to go to an amusement park?


**Title:** The Amusement Park

 **Anime:** Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 (Attack on Titan)

 **Pairing:** Eren Jaeger x Levi ( _\+ mentions of side pairings, but mainly centered on Eren and Levi.)_

 **Genre:** Humor, romance

 **Rated:** T

 **Words:** 3,942

 **Writers:** Priscilla Perquin  & ToastedWeirdBrain

 **Disclaimer:** Attack on Titan belongs to © Hajime Isayama  
Story belongs to © Priscilla Perquin & ToastedWeirdBrain

* * *

 **Quick thank you note:**

Thank you so much to ToastedWeirdBrain for collaborating with me! I had a wonderful time writing this fanfic with you and it really turned out great (if I say so myself)! I hope we can write many more fanfics together in the future and I'm really pumped up for our next 'project'. You also posted your first ever fanfic on your account and I'm so proud of you! To the readers, check it out if you haven't already. It's a Fairy Tail one-shot about Happy, called: "His fish". And I also want to thank a good friend of mine for helping me when I needed some inspiration for the romantic parts of this fanfic! I won't say your name due to your privacy, but you know who you are.

* * *

 _The Amusement Park_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Eren Jaeger was sleeping soundlessly without a care in the world, because he had nothing planned for today. Or so he thought…..

 _Beep, beep, beep._

Eren woke up to the sound of his beeping phone. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and scowled when he read that it was only 06.30 am.

"Who the hell thinks it's so damn funny to call someone so fucking early?" Eren mumbled irritated. He picks up his phone, still half asleep and glanced at the caller ID.

It read ' _ **Armin**_ _'. "Why would Armin call me so early? He knows that I like to sleep in until 12 pm and he isn't the type of person who will bother me at this hour, except when it is an emergency."_ Eren thought confused, while clicking on the answer button.

"Hey Armin, what's wrong? Did something happen? Do I need to kick someone's ass?" Eren asked concerned with a crocky voice, because he had just woken up.

"What? Oh no, you got it all wrong. Nothing happened Eren." Armin said while trying to contain his laughter from hearing Eren's worried, crocky voice. He failed though.

Eren didn't find it funny at the slightest. He was actually becoming more irritated for three particular reasons. First of all, because he was just woken up from having an epic dream about saving humanity from the giant, naked cannibals or the so called 'titans'. Second, he was actually concerned for his best friend. And third, his so called best friend laughed at him for being concerned.

"Okay, then why are you calling me so damn early? You know that I like to sleep in until 12 pm." Eren said irritated.

"I'm sorry Eren, but I do want to ask you something. Are you having plans for today?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Alright, do you want to go to the amusement park with me, Mikasa and the others? A friend of mine said that we can get a discount if we go as a group!"

Eren smiled, Armin always got excited about the silliest things.

"That sounds fun, count me in! But who are the 'others' you are referring to?" Eren asked curiously.

"Oh, that would be me, Mikasa, Levi, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa, Annie, Reiner, Berthold, Erwin and Hanji." Armin said.

"Wait, Levi is also coming? I thought that he hated fun stuff like an amusement park." Eren asked with wonder.

"Yeah, I was also astonished when Erwin told me that he was coming. He said that Levi first refused, but then Hanji talked to him in private and when they were done, he agreed to come." Armin said, laughter evident in his voice.

"Haha, he must have been frowning when he agreed to come with us. So 'friend' huh? I guess you were talking about Erwin? Hmm…" Eren asked mischievously.

"S-sh-shut up Eren! It's not like that, Erwin is just a friend!" Armin said frantically while stuttering.

" _Yeah, right…"_ Eren thought. You see, Eren and Armin are both gay and Armin has a big crush on Erwin. He still denies it however, but everyone knows. Even Erwin himself. Eren just hoped that Erwin will accept Armin's feelings. Eren also has a crush on a particular handsome _midget_ , named Levi. Yes Levi is called a midget by many people, because of his height. Levi is 160 cm and Eren is 170 cm, which means that Levi is short (and cute) in Eren's eyes. But don't be fooled by his height, because he is freaking strong and he will not hesitate to kick your ass when you piss him off.

"Haha, I have two questions though. What's the name of the amusement park and around which time do we meet?" Eren asked.

"Oh, around 10.30 am? Mikasa and I will come to your house. The amusement park is called 'The Great Rose Funpark' Armin said.

Eren glanced at his clock, it read 07.30 am. So he has 3 hours to get ready, before Mikasa and Armin pick him up.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. See you then! Bye Armin"

"Bye Eren"

* * *

 _10.30 am_

Eren was watching the anime 'Fairy Tail' while waiting for Mikasa and Armin to come, until he heard someone knocking on the door. He went to the door and looked through the peeping hole to see who it was, it was Mikasa. He opened the door and greeted her. She went to her car where Armin was sitting in the passenger seat. Eren waved at him and got his things, before he closed the door. He then followed Mikasa to her car. Out of the three, Mikasa was the only one with a driver's licence. Mikasa started the engine of the car and off they went.

* * *

 _At The Great Rose Funpark_

When they arrived, most of their friends were already there. They all greeted each other excitedly, except for Levi and Annie, they just nodded. They walked to the pay desk to buy their tickets.

As they enter The Great Rose Funpark, Sasha eagerly went to the nearest candy stand, dragging Connie with her to buy some cotton candy.

Ymir and Christa decided that they wanted to go to the ferris wheel. So they walked off together, hand in hand.

Jean, Marco, Reiner and Berthold went to the haunted house. Jean claiming to his boyfriend Marco that he won't get scared. Marco rolled his eyes while laughing affectionately at Jean. Reiner and Berthold walking after them, snickering along. Somehow, they all knew that Jean would definitely regret his words. Annie looked at Jean with her stoic face, making a ' _tsk'_ sound, but ultimately deciding to follow them to the haunted house. So that left Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Erwin and Hanji.

Hanji was going on and on about the roller coaster being one of the greatest human creations of all time, telling almost everyone there how she loves them all and vowed to ride every single attraction the amusement park has to offer.

Eren noticed that Armin looked a bit scared when they agreed on riding the park most famous ride named 'The Colossal Titan'. It was the most scariest and tallest roller coaster the park has to over. They heard screaming and watched the passengers who just came out of the ride puke into the nearest dust bin. They looked pale and scared, as if they just watched a titan eat some humans. Scratch 'scared', Armin was beyond terrified at that point. Erwin noticed it too how Armin began to shake, so he suggested to him to go to the merry-go-round. Armin accepted his offer shyly and they started walking, but not before Eren screamed "Have fun!" while giving a thumbs up and a wink. Armin turned around to face Eren, face flushed from embarrassment, screaming a high pitched "Thank you!". Before running off to Erwin to catch up with him.

Eren laughed and turned to his 3…. " _Wait, where's Hanji?_ " Eren thought confused. He only saw 2 of his friends. Levi saw Eren's confused face and decided to answer his unspoken question.

"Shitty glasses went to take a shit, she told us to go ahead to the Colossal Titan and wait for her there." He said monotonous.

"Euhm… okay. Let's go then." Eren said hesitantly.

"Eren, I thought that you were scared of roller coasters?" Mikasa asked innocently.

It was true, Eren is actually really scared of roller coasters. But he doesn't want Levi to know that. He already thought that Eren is a brat, so Eren doesn't want him to think that he was a scared 'brat'. He heard Levi snicker and he quickly answered Mikasa's question without thinking.

"I'm not that scared!" Eren defended himself.

"I won't help you if you start puking around, brat." Levi said to Eren while smirking a bit, it was a rare sight for Levi to smirk or tease people around.

"Say that to yourself, _midget."_ defended Mikasa while dragging Eren to the queue and leaving Levi alone. Levi was glaring daggers at Mikasa's back as he walked after them.

They waited for Hanji to come and got in the queue. After 10 minutes of waiting under the burning sun, they got in the ride. Eren and Mikasa sat next to each other, while Levi and Hanji sat behind them.

Honestly, Eren was afraid and he still couldn't believe that he, Eren Jaeger, is about to ride a super scary roller coaster. All he could do right now is to pray and hope that he didn't embarrassed himself, like crying during the ride.

When the car started moving upwards, Eren gripped the restraints so tightly, until his knuckles turned white. And he was trying really hard not to look down. The car finally reached the peak and stopped for a while.

Hanji was screaming with excitement: "This is it,THIS IS IT GUYS! I'll CONQUER THE TITANS!" And as she finished her words the car moved forward, going down in full speed.

Eren was definitely screaming to all his heart content, forgetting the fact that his crush is right behind him. He literally didn't care anymore. Hanji and Mikasa were also enjoying themselves, laughing while putting their hands up.

The roller coaster went up and down, spinning around at full speed. When the car started to go around in a 360 circle, Eren heard someone behind him trying his best not to puke. " _It couldn't be Levi, right? It must be someone else."_ Eren thought.

Half way through the ride, Eren finally enjoyed himself. He laughed when Hanji managed to scream that she had 'beheaded the titans', her voice all hoarse from all the screaming. He finally understood why people loved to ride roller coasters. The feeling of the adrenaline rush combined with the feeling of the wind in his hair, was absolutely fascinating.

When the ride stopped, Eren was grinning like a madman and he gave Hanji a high five. They clearly didn't notice that a certain man was still sitting at his place in the car. However, Mikasa did.

"Oi midget! What are you waiting for? Afraid that people know that you pissed your pants?" Mikasa said while adjusting her red scarf, smirking all the way.

Levi glared at her, muttering a "Fuck you, Ackerman." before getting off the car, staggering a bit as he did so. He was covering his mouth with the back of his left hand, not looking at any of them.

Eren finally realised the state Levi was in and rushed to him.

"Levi, are you okay?" Eren asked with worry clearly visible in his voice.

Levi refused to let Eren see his slightly green face. He tried to walk away from him, but he began seeing black and stumbled over his feet almost hitting the floor face first. Almost, if it weren't for Eren who catched him by his arms.

Eren was shocked to say the least. Levi just passed out from a roller coaster ride and now he was in Eren's arms. All kinds of thoughts went through Eren's head: " _Oh my god, I'm holding Levi in my arms. I'M HOLDING LEVI IN MY ARMS! If it weren't for the circumstances, I would say that he looks kinda cute._ " Eren blushed madly while adjusting his hold on Levi and carried him bridal style to the emergency room, Mikasa and Hanji in tow.

* * *

 _At the emergency room_

Levi was still unconscious by the time Eren made it to the emergency room. They went in the room and Eren sat on the bed, still holding Levi in his arms. Mikasa and Hanji went to go fetch their friends, to tell them what happened. So they left Eren alone with Levi.

Eren was waiting for the doctor to come, but he couldn't help but notice how pale Levi looked. Much more paler than usual. " _How can he still look so handsome and peaceful while_ _being unconscious?"_ Eren thought whilehe was looking at Levi's face. Eren ran his hand absentmindedly through Levi's jet black hair. "His hair is really soft to the touch. _"_ Eren mumbled while closing his eyes. He began to ramble about all the things he loved about Levi, leaning ever so slowly to Levi's face as he did so. However, he didn't notice that Levi had just woken up and that he was listening intently to what Eren has to say.

"You're always so grumpy and being your sarcastic self. You're manner of speaking tends to be blunt and insulting and your sense of humor can be vulgar, insulting and dark. Also, your comments are frequently coarse or otherwise inappropriate. And you rarely show your emotions, because you're too strong to show it."

Levi scowled at this and he was just about to give Eren a piece of his mind, but Eren beat him to it.

"But that's just the way you are and in a weird way, I think that I'm attracted to that. I love the way you tease me and call me names like 'brat'. And you're always making 'shitty' jokes, like literally. You talk a lot about shit. You frown most of the time and I have never seen you smile once, but sometimes you smirk at me when you tease me and that makes my heart flutter. You find it difficult to talk about your feelings. But I know that you're actually a nice and caring person, even though you try to hide it with your cold demeanor. But you're not fooling me Levi. I also love your weird habits. Like your extreme cleaning disorder and the way you hold your teacup. I really don't understand how you do it though, because I tried it once and let me tell you, it didn't go so well. I spilled all of my tea over my shirt and everyone laughed, fucking bastards."

Eren snickered a bit while thinking back about the memory, he then continued with his rambling. Levi was being mesmerized by what Eren had to say, not noticing that Eren got a lot more closer to his face.

"But over all, I just really like you. And I hope that someday, you will like me back."

By the time Eren was done with his rambling, his face was mere centimeters from Levi's. And when he opened his big teal-green eyes, he was met with Levi's narrow gray ones. Eren couldn't help but notice the little hints of blue in Levi's eyes. " _He has such pretty eyes"_ Eren thought, before realisation hit him. He was so close to Levi's face, that their lips were almost touching. Eren screamed, while frantically backing away from Levi. He didn't notice the chair behind him, thus resulting in Eren stumbling over the chair, landing flat on his ass. Face as red as a tomato, but he didn't know if it was due to his embarrassment or his blushing.

Levi looked at Eren with wide eyes, but then he did something what Eren didn't expect him to do. Levi laughed. LEVI ACTUALLY FUCKING LAUGHED! And it was a genuine one. Eren didn't know that Levi could do such a thing, but he instantly found the other man a hundred times more attractive. Levi began to speak when he was done laughing.

"So brat, you like me huh?" Levi said with a smirk.

" _Fuck, how much did he hear?! Okay act cool Eren, don't let him see how fucking nervous he makes you feel!"_ Eren thought.

"H-h-how much of that d-did you h-h-hear?" Eren grimaced hearing his stuttering.

" _Damnit! So much for acting cool! Good job Eren...Good job."_

"All off it. I'm actually really flattered by your words, you little shit." Levi said with a much more softer tone than usual. Did didn't go unnoticed by Eren, who smiled a little.

Eren was about to ask Levi if he returned his feelings for him, until he heard Mikasa calling out Reiner's name. " _Reiner? What is he doing here? Oh yeah… Mikasa and Hanji went to go fetch them all."_ Eren thought as he and Levi went outside to greet them.

* * *

 _Outside the emergency room_

When they came outside, they were greeted by Mikasa, Reiner, Annie, Berthold and Marco. Eren wanted to ask how their day went, but then he saw Hanji running to them with Armin, Erwin, Sasha, Connie, Ymir and Christa in tow. They were all looking slightly worried, asking him what happened. Eren smiled a little at their concern and he was about to answer their question, but then he noticed something. " _Eh, is that Horseface in Marco's arms?! What the hell happened to him?"_ Before he could ask them what happened, Hanji being curious as always, beat him to it and asked Annie.

Annie just shrugged and told them that Jean passed out in the haunted house, after a 'ghost' poked his shoulder. Actually, it was Marco who poked him. He and Reiner looked really amused, when Berthold continued to tell them everything that had happened in the haunted house earlier. They all laughed afterwards.

When Marco asked Mikasa the reason why they were at the emergency room, she pointed at Levi and casually said: "This midget passed out after the Colossal Titan ride." There was a long silence before they all bursted out in laughter. They claimed that it was a miracle that 'humanity's strongest' and the most coolest guy amongst them, fainted after some lame roller coaster ride.

However, Levi didn't find it funny at the slightest. There was a dark, almost sinister aura coming out of him. He was clenching his fists really hard, until his knuckles turned white. Jaw also tightly clenched. And if looks could kill, Mikasa would be dead right now.

Eren noticed the change in Levi's demeanor and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, followed by a slight squeeze. This simple gesture resulted in Levi calming down a bit. Levi placed his hand over Eren's and took a hold of it, intertwining their fingers. He did this all while avoiding Eren's eyes. Eren was surprised at first, but then a gentle smile formed on his lips as he looked up at his friends, waiting for them to stop laughing.

When they were done, they all decided to call it for the day and go home. They were heading to the exit and Eren wanted to go follow them, until he felt someone tugging him back by his hand. Eren turned around to face Levi. They stared at each other for a little bit, still holding hands. But then Levi started to speak.

"Euhm, about what happened in the emergency room… You never answered my question." Levi pointed out.

Eren wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He tried to avoid Levi's piercing gaze, while answering.

"I thought that it was obvious enough, since you heard everything I said. So you know how I feel about you." Eren said, proud that he didn't stutter.

"I want to hear you say it to my face, brat" Levi said. And did Eren hear it right or did he just imagined Levi talking with such a sincere voice?

It took Eren some minutes to control his thoughts, he took a deep breath, before he started talking.

"Yes Levi, I like you. More than friends 'like'. I always did, since the day I met you three years ago." Eren said, this time looking straight in Levi's eyes.

Levi didn't say anything and when minutes passed by of Eren waiting for Levi to say something, ANYTHING. He realised what his silent meant. Eren let out a deep sigh, before he turned around with the intention to walk away. But before he could even take one step, he felt someone putting both of his hands on Eren's shoulders, forcefully turning him around. He didn't got any time to react, because the same hands grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. It took Eren a few seconds to comprehend what was happening and his eyes widened. " _OH MY GOD, LEVI IS KISSING ME!_ " Eren thought, he realized that he should probably start kissing him back, so he closed his eyes, placing both of his hands on Levi's cheeks as he began to return the kiss with equal passion and love. He could feel Levi smile into the kiss putting his arms around Eren's neck. Eren liked the feeling of heat running through his body. They pulled away for lack of oxygen, after a few minutes of passionately kissing.

"I love you, Levi." Eren said, smiling.

Levi's face lit up, before letting out a genuine smile and pulling him in for another kiss. They were still smiling at each other, when they parted away.

"I love you too, Eren." Levi said with so much love, while caressing said boy's face.

Eren laughed and his big teal-green eyes sparkled. But then he noticed something.

"Hey! You just called me 'Eren', instead of 'brat'." Eren said teasingly with a playful smirk.

Levi laughed and Eren decided that he really liked Levi's laughter and his genuine smiles, so he made a mental note to make Levi laugh and smile more often.

"Shut up, you shitty brat." Levi said back with equal playfulness, before pulling him in for one last sweet kiss.

Yep, Eren really enjoys kissing Levi. His longtime crush is now his boyfriend and Eren couldn't be any happier.

* * *

 **Authors' note:**

Dear reader,

Welcome to our first collaboration and one-shot for the Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 (Attack on Titan) fandom. We really hope that you liked it! And we apologise in advance for any grammar and typographical errors. We would love to know your thoughts! All advice and criticism are welcome. But please act with respect and don't be mean or rude.

Yours sincerely,

Priscilla Perquin and ToastedWeirdBrain


End file.
